


Pride

by chronicallyraz



Series: Drabbles and One-shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alec's office, Confident Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Pictures, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: 5 times a shadowhunter sees the pictures of Magnus in Alec's office and makes a mean comment and 1 time Magnus notices the pictures.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> So I dreamed about this last night and I just had to write it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it! sorry for any mistakes this story hasnt been beta'd <3

Alec hadn't done much to personalise his office but he did place a picture of him and Magnus on his desk next to a little pride flag Clary and Izzy had gotten him. He looked at it every now and then, whenever things got a bit rough and he needed a reminder why he was putting up with all of this. Other than that he didn't think much of it. 

The first time someone commented about it Alec barely registered it. Really, the representative the Clave had send was boring and Alec had a hard time staying awake listening to him. 

“Mr Lightwood,” The man had said, “I see you have a picture of that warlock of yours on your desk.” He said warlock like it was a curse, the older generation often did. But then the man continued to drone on and on about some law the Clave wanted to create, which surprisingly wasn't even half-bad and Alec almost forgot about the little remark the man had made. 

The second time it happened Alec did notice. The Clave had send another representative, an old friend of his father who wore a suit that would horrify Magnus more than acid-washed jeans. He had looked at the picture with disdain and then at Alec with a disgusted look. 

“Isn't it time to grow out of that- that phase?” The man said, pointing at the picture with a shaking hand, “And to put such a creature on display like that. Disgusting. At least most downworlder lovers have the decency to keep it private.” He shook his head and gave Alec an angry look. 

Alec glared furiously at the man, “That ‘creature’ as you called him, is my boyfriend and you will not disrespect him or me in such a manner. I will have to ask you to leave now, respectfully.” He said, trying to keep his rage contained as best as possible. 

The next morning he had placed another picture of Magnus on his desk. 

The third time someone commented about the pictures is when there were some new trainees at the institute. One of them, Jonathan Ashdown, looked at the pictures of Magnus with a nasty looked and laughed at it. 

“Are you seriously dating some lowly downworlder?” Jonathan asked still laughing, the other trainees stood there in an awkward silence. 

“I am dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I think it's time you learned a thing or two about respect, Ashdown.” Alec said in a cool tone, “You are on sewer duty for the next three weeks. Everyone else may resume their training as usual.” He smiled at the others. 

Alec placed another picture of Magnus on his desk, this time a selfie they had taken in Tokyo. The boy ended up apologising after a week and Alec had taken him of sewer duty, it was clear he had learned his lesson. 

The fourth time someone made a comment about it is when his father dropped by on one of his rare visits. Alec dreaded talking with his father enough as it was and wasn't exactly eager to let him in his office. 

“Are you sure you should put him on display quite like that?” Robert commented, displeasure clear in his voice, “I know you think times are changing but dating a warlock isn't entirely appropriate.” 

Alec looked his father straight in the eyes, opened his desk-drawer to grab another picture of Magnus and placed it next to the others without ever breaking eye contact. 

“I don't think you should lecture people about what's appropriate or not,” Alec glared at his father, “At least I am in a committed relationship, father.” He faked a smile. 

When Robert left he put up another picture of his boyfriend, just because he could. 

The fifth time a shadowhunter found it necessary to make a comment about the pictures is when Lydia, now the Head of the London Institute, was visiting. One of her assistants, Alec had forgotten her name already but the woman was likely from a nearly extinct shadowhunter family, looked at the picture with an angry look. 

“That's inappropriate!” She shouted and her boss shot Alec an apologetic look. 

“Is it now?” Alec smirked, “Might I ask if Miss Branwell has any pictures of her new fiance on her desk?” 

“You know I do, Alec.” Lydia replied, a slight smile on her face. 

“Now would you say that is inappropriate?” Alec said calmly, his eyes fixed on the other shadowhunter. 

She shook her head, “But that is different,” she protested. 

“Really?” Alec challenged her, “Because Lydia is not in a same-sex relationship or because she isn't dating a downworlder?” 

“It's just wrong! It’s… you just aren't supposed to!” She shouted again. Alec found her voice quite annoying and her attitude even more so. 

Alec let out a bitter laugh, “Very good reasoning.” He said, “Might I add that Magnus is twenty times the person you could ever be? I suggest you think about who you are insulting here.” He stated, “The Head of an Institute you are visiting and a High Warlock, not very respectful and certainly not very wise.” 

The girl mumbled out a quick apology to Lydia and ran off. 

“I am so transferring her to Wrangle Island.” Lydia sighed, “Sorry if I had known she would be like that I wouldn't have brought her here.” 

“Not your fault Lydia, congrats on the engagement by the way, Andrew is a good man.” Alec smiled reassuringly at his friend. 

When she left he put up some more pictures. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from being proud of the man he loves. 

 

It didn't happen often that Magnus visited Alec’s office. During the day he had his own clients and Alec spend most of his time at the loft anyway. If they needed to discuss something, Magnus would usually just call.

But they had had an especially successful Downworld Cabinet meeting and wanted to celebrate with a drink before they went home. 

When Magnus noticed the pictures he smiled at Alec, “Last time I was here you just had one, you have at least 15 now. I feel like there is a story here?” He asked grinning, clearly amused. 

Alec smiled at his boyfriend, “Each time someone made a mean comment about us or the pictures I just added more.” He said proudly and leaned in to kiss Magnus. 

Magnus happily returned the kiss, “You have grown so much and you make me so proud. I love you, Alexander.” He said softly, in a voice he only ever used for Alec. 

“I love you too and no one can stop me from doing so.” Alec smiled and kissed Magnus again. 

The next morning he added some more pictures of Magnus and the adventures they had gone on the night before. He felt so lucky to love and be loved by his warlock. His Magnus. He wanted everyone to know.


End file.
